Lipstick and Secrets
by Lmontague421993
Summary: Prompt: Can someone write a fic about Lena finding out about Kara being Supergirl because Lena noticed the lipstick she left on Kara's neck is now on Supergirls after Kara quickly left a makeout for an emergency? I'm also pretty down for Kara being teased by all the gang for having lipstick all over her. I came across this prompt and thought why not; seems like as good way as any
1. Chapter 1

"Kara, I know who you really are! I know that you are Supergirl," said Lena over the phone; and Kara felt her heart sink.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lena," said Kara, as she stopped in the middle of the DEO.

"Come on Kara, the lipstick I can see it on your neck when they interviewed you after you."

Damn, thought Kara.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but maybe after you are done we can talk?"

Kara had no idea how it had come to this. Kara had gone over to the Lena's apartment for a quote about the revelation that a Luthor was head of Cadmus and had once again been targeting aliens. While Kara had tried to explain to Snapper that Lena had nothing to do with that the grizzled old reporter had demanded that she "do her job as a reporter."

So she called L-Corp and Jess picked up informing her that Miss Luthor had been working from home for the past couple of days in order to avoid answering the same questions a hundred times. Kara had debated about calling and bothering the CEO when it was clear that she was going through some stuff. In the end Kara had decided that she would go over only as a friend and to hell with Snapper. So, she called the CEO on her personal cell phone, and when Lena picked up the phone and said, "Hello" Kara's heart fluttered.

"Hi, Lena, it is Kara. I was just wondering how you are doing and wondering if you wanted some company, Jess told me that you were waiting out the storm in your apartment, after the press conference the other day. Believe it I know what you are going through."

She could almost hear the smile in Lena's voice when she said, "Kara I would love that, let me give you the address." Kara insides did a small flip in excitement, she was going to see Lena outside of the duties of her job. As Lena gave her the address Kara noted it was one of those new mix use skyscrapers that they had just built in the downtown.

So, on her way over to Lena's apartment she stopped by the Chinese Restaurant and picked up some food. She couldn't help herself and ate several of the pot stickers on the way over. As she entered the building she walked over to the security guard who was sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, I am here to see Miss Luthor, my name is Kara Danvers," said Kara as the guard looked up from what he was doing. "Does she know you are coming," asked the guard with his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Yes, she does" said Kara.

"Okay, one moment please," said the guard as he picked up the phone. "Miss Luthor there is someone down here who claims that she knows you. A Miss Danvers."

Kara couldn't hear what Lena said but the guard just replied, "Right away Miss Luthor, I am sorry to have bothered you."

"I apologize for the delay Miss Danvers, please just step through the metal detector and place the bags in x-ray machine."

Kara nodded, and placed the large bag on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector. As she turned she saw the guards eyes grow large looking at the x-ray screen. Kara smiled knowing that he saw the amount of food in the bag.

After a second he regained his composure and said, "you are all set to go up Ms. Danvers. It is the elevator bank on the left, take it up to the top floor."

"Thank you," said Kara smiling as she grabbed the bag and practically ran over to the elevators. When the doors opened she stepped through and hit the button to the top floor. As the elevator climbed up butterflys started to grow in her stomach; why was she so nervous she had been alone with Lena a number of times for interviews before?

But, before she had time to think about it anymore the elevator stopped and the doors slid up to reveal Lena Luthor, the CEO of L Corp and one of the most powerful people in the world standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a knit sweater, her striking green eyes piercing Kara.

"Kara I am so glad that you are here," the CEO said as Kara stepped off the elevator.

"Well I figured that you could use a friend right now."

Lena bit her bottom lip and said, "You have no idea. What is in the bag it smells good."

Kara smiled, and raised the bag. "Chinese food, I thought you might like some food, I know I do in situations like this."

"Really you have a lot of experience with your mother running a terrorist organization bent on destroying the alien population on earth?"

Kara shrugged, and said, "Well, maybe not this situation, but still food always helps."

Lena just smiled and said, "I can't believe you at times, well come on in." Then, she turned and opened the door to the apartment. Well maybe apartment was not the best word to describe it, Kara lived in an apartment, this was more like a house in a skyscraper; it was huge.

They were in a large living room which could probably fit all of Kara's apartment in it with room to spare. And there were at least three different rooms attached to it and a long hallway that led off of it. As Kara looked around she took note of how clean it was; to the point that if she didn't know better it would look like no one lived in it. The only thing that looked out of place was a knit blanket on the couch and a laptop.

"Wow, this puts my apartment to shame," said Kara. "I am almost embrassed about what you saw at mine."

Lena stopped at the counter in the kitchen and said, "No don't be, that was a real home. I could feel the love in it when I walked in, this is merely a place that I sleep. I spend all of my time in the office, but Jess gets mad at me when I fall asleep there. Now, what is in the bag, I have not had a good meal in a few days."

"Well," said Kara blushing a little bit from Lena comment, "I was not sure what you liked so I just went with Chinese. I hope that you like it." She pulled out the food and set it down on the counter.

"I could eat anything right now," said Lena as she turned to grab some plates.

* * *

After putting the food on some plates, Lena suggested that they go eat in the living room because it was more comfortable. While they ate the two woman started to talk about everything from their families, to their careers, and their personal lives, then finally onto the topic of the other day.

"I could see the look in Supergirl's eyes, and it almost killed me," said Lena as she looked out the window. "When she thought that I was siding with my mother she looked heartbroken. Not that I could blame her, she gave me every chance it prove I could be more then my name, just like you. I feel at times like you two are the only ones in the whole city who see me for me."

Kara cupped Lena's cheek and turned her face back to her and said, "Lena, I told you that I always believe in giving people a chance, and you have proven that you are not your brother or your mother. You are kind, and you are working hard to help people, that is all anyone can do? I know Supergirl feels that same way; that is all that she is trying to do as well. I feel like you are very similar to each other in that way."

A single tear rolled down Lena face, but Kara wiped it away before taking her hand away fearing that the CEO would think that it was inappropriate for Kara to touch her. And Kara was just so happy to have someone who she could call a friend outside of those who knew that she was Supergirl that she didn't want to screw anything up.

"Thank you, Kara you are so kind. And please let Supergirl know next time you see her that she has nothing to worry about from me. And if she ever needs anything I am here for her."

Kara smiled and said, "No problem."

"So, there is no one right now in your life?" asked Lena, changing the subject, as she propped herself up on the back on the couch staring at Kara eat her twentieth pot sticker.

"No," said Kara with her mouth full. Lena laughed at the reporter, she was so cute. "There was someone I thought that I liked but when we started going out I realized it was all wrong.

"And there has been no one since?" asked Lena, inching herself closer to Kara. "I find that hard to believe you are amazing."

Kara let out a nervous giggle, and looked down at the food. Lena took the opportunity to inch a little bit closer. When Kara looked back up Lena was right next to her and she felt like her heart was going to job out of her chest. As Lena came in for a kiss Kara didn't know what to do, what was happening? She didn't like woman, did she?

But, she didn't do anything to stop Lena she just leaned into the kiss, what did it matter whether Lena was a man or a woman? She was a strong, beautiful, and caring person who made Kara laugh and feel like she was the only person in the world when she talked.

Kara leaned into the kiss and when their lips met she could feel the electricity jump between them. It felt so right, more right than any other kiss she had ever had in her life. After a few minutes of exploring each other. Lena pushed Kara down on her couch and straddled Kara kissing her more aggressively, she was nipping and sucking at the pulse point on Kara's neck when both of their phones went off at the same.

Kara sighed and Lena jumped off her snapping back to her senses. "I probably should answer this it is probably Snapper mad at me again."

But, when she looked at the caller ID she saw it was Alex. Kara jumped up and answered and said, "Hello."

"Yeah, Kara where are you right now. One of the Fort Rozz prisoners is attacking L-corp right now in retaliation for Cadmus," said Alex.

"Okay, I will be right there," turning to Lena she said, "Lena, I am really sorry but that was Snapper there is something developing down at L-Corp."

"I know Kara but you can't…" but before she could even finish Kara was rushing out the door.

"I promise we can talk later, I have to get going though. How about a late supper tonight?" But, before Lena could even answer Kara was out the door.

"Lena are you still there?"

"Yes, Jess, I am here just keep your head down and try to get out of there if you can," said Lena as she flipped on the TV.

* * *

"Supergirl, stopped the rampaging alien inside the L-Corp headquarters in downtown National City," said the newsreporter on the television. "There is no word from the government about whether or not this is related to the recent revelation that Lillian Luthor, mother of Lex and Lena Luthor was behind the mysterious group called Project Cadmus.

Lena was just about to turn off the TV so she would not have to listen to these reporters besmirch her name when she saw Supergirl. The protector of National City was walking out of the building and the reporters were clamoring for her attention.

"Supergirl, Supergirl," all of the reporters were jostling for quote for the caped heroine. "Supergirl, can you tell us if this was related to the fact that you recently caught after Luthor trying to exterminate aliens. Do you trust Miss Luthor after that?"

Lena gritted her teeth, in this city this woman was more powerful than anyone else. If she said the word the whole city would turn on her even more. She walked over to where they were standing shook her hair and said, "It was actually Miss Luthor who helped the most in taking down her mother, so of course I trust Miss Luthor, she has done nothing but help the people of this city. She does not deserve our scorn just because of who her family is, she deserves our praise; and that is all I have to say about that matter."

Just then something caught Lena's eyes, there was a mark on Supergirl's neck. It was lipstick, but not just any lipstick, she would know that color anywhere that was her lipstick. It was right then that it all clicked into place, Kara and Supergirl were the same person.

Lena stood there dumbfounded for a second as Supergirl took off. All of this time, Kara and Supergirl were the same person. That made so much sense when you thought about it for a second that is how Kara was able to get access to Supergirl, and why they seemed so similar to Lena.

Lena reached for her phone and dialed the most recent number on her call list.

She waited as the phone rang, which seemed like an eternity but finally someone picked up and said, "Hello Lena, just finishing up here."

"Kara, I know who you really are! I know that you are Supergirl," said Lena over the phone; and Kara felt her heart sink.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lena," said Kara, as she stopped in the middle of the DEO.

"Come on Kara, the lipstick I can see it on your neck when they interviewed you after you."

Damn, thought Kara.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but maybe after you are done we can talk?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," agreed Kara. "How about you come over to my place around 7:00?"

"Sounds good, bye Supergirl, and thanks for saving my people." And with that there was a click and the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara just stared at the phone stunned, how could she be so stupid? It was not that she didn't trust Lena it was just that Alex and Hank would have her hide for being so careless; hopefully Lena was the only one who noticed. But, almost as soon as the though entered her brain there came laughing from the other side of the room.

It was quiet but she quickly located the source of the laughter; it was Winn he was watching her interview on his screen. She quickly walked over to him and said, "You need to turn that off before Hank or Alex see it."

Winn just laughed and said, "Why it is all over the news I am sure that they already saw it, the media is already starting to ask who the lucky woman is. It is on every news station in National City, this is the biggest thing to happen since you came out as Supergirl."

"No, no, no," said Kara.

"I mean it is pretty funny, you are usually so careful. I mean is this a Kara thing or a Supergirl thing? Whoever it is they are really lucky Kara. By the way there is still some lipstick on your neck, you might wipe it off before Alex gets back."

Just then Kara heard someone stomping across the floor of the DEO with combat boots on, "Kara Zor-El Danvers you are in so much trouble right now."

"Damn the full name huh? You are in so much trouble, well good luck with that," said Winn as he got up from his seat and walked away to talk to Agent Vasquez.

Kara turned around, looking at Alex who was red in her face. "What were you thinking, a hickey on your neck."

Kara blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well, it wasn't really a hickey Alex it was just lipstick."

Alex just stood there in disbelief, "Do you have any idea what a serious issue this is, now your secret is out there. I assume this person didn't know that you are Supergirl."

"No, she didn't, but she does now."

"Kara how could you be so careless, do you know what this could mean for you. This person might go leak it to the press, or to your enemies."

Kara looked back up at Alex with those puppy dog eyes, and said, "She would never do that, she is trustworthy."

"Kara I love how you have such a big heart and so quick to see the best in people, but not everyone in the world is like you; I would have thought that you would have gotten that since you have seen some of the worse as Supergirl. You have no idea what this girl is going to do with this information, there is a lot of people who want this information; and would be willing to pay a lot of money for it."

Kara shook her head, "no she would not do that she went against her own family to protect Supergirl. I can trust her."

Alex looked at her and said, "No tell me you are not going out with Lena Luthor, you cannot trust her. Both of her brother and mother have tried to destroy the aliens on earth. You cannot trust her, she is a Luthor."

Just then a flash of anger that was completely out of place on Kara face, "Alex don't you dare, she is more than her name she has helped and been kind to me both as Kara and Supergirl, she was the one who stopped her mother's plan."

Alex good not stand to see Kara upset with her and said, "I am just looking out for you Kara, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kara smiled a small smile and said, "I know Alex but I really like her and it is too late anyways she already knows, so we just have to wait."

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and the two of them walked out of the middle of the ops room into someplace more private. "So, when did this start? Is this why you have been going over to her office so much to 'interview' her," said Alex with a smirk.

Kara's face turned beet red as she attempted to stutter out a response, "Eww, Alex no it was nothing like that, it just started…Well I really don't even know if there is anything there, it was going someplace today before the alien attack…Now … I don't know…"

Alex looked at her for a second and saw her dorky, clumsy, sister, "I didn't know that you liked girls?"

Kara sat down on a nearby chair and said, "I don't even know if I do, but I do know that I like her Alex. Every time I look in her eyes my entire world stops, and all I can think about is her."

Alex smiled, and said, "Well, if this is who you want who am I to say anything, you were there for me when I told you about Maggie so I am here for whatever you need. But, if she does anything to hurt you including breaking your heart I will make sure that she spends the rest of her life in a tiny cell."

Kara smiled, "I would expect nothing less from you Alex, thank you for understanding." She hugged her sister and when she released her Alex smiled and said, "Supergirl almost done in by lipstick, now that would be funny. By the way you still have a little bit of lipstick on your neck, you might want to get that off before you leave her and someone else realizes your identity, the last thing that you need is for Snapper to figure it out. It would be splashed all over the news."

Kara giggled and finished wiping the rest of the lipstick off her neck.

Several hours later Kara was still standing in front of her clothes rack unable to pick out of the perfect outfit. She didn't want to seem like she was dressing up for this since Lena was just coming over to talk about the situation, but at the same time there was no way that she could rock a sweater and sweatpants the same way that Lena could either.

She glanced over at the clock it was now less than a half an hour before Lena was supposed to arrive. She finally she just grabbed something off the rack and threw it on the last thing that she needed was for Lena to arrive and she was still naked.

After putting on the clothes she finished straitening up her apartment as quickly as she could. Just as she was doing the dishes that were left over from breakfast there was a knock at the door. Kara smoothed her clothes and walked over to the door, and there stood Lena Luthor in all of her glory.

Kara couldn't stop herself from checking out Lena's body, she just looked so amazing. After a few seconds Lena cleared her throat and said, "Hi Kara, do you mind if I come in."

Kara nodded and said, "Yeah of course."

"Thanks, I stopped to pick up pizza and some ice cream since you brought the food last time."

"Great, thanks," said Kara as she closed the door behind the CEO. The CEO stood in the middle of her apartment and Kara just didn't know what to say or do; even if she trusted Lena with her life she was nervous about what she would say to Kara. What did that kiss mean, what did the future hold in store for them?

Lena looked at her with those green eyes and she just melted, "Kara I think we should sit down before you faint you don't look so good."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, awkwardly almost tripping over the coffee table. Lena suppressed a smile, even if she was Supergirl, this was still the same old Kara Danvers that she had grown to know, the dorky and lovable little puppy. As they sat on the couch Lena opened the pizza box and said, "Grab a piece, I didn't know what you liked so I just grabbed a large cheese."

Kara eagerly grabbed a piece of pizza, thankful that at least Lena could talk because she was a wreck. As the ate in silence for a minutes Kara tried to come up with something to say to Lena, but everything that came into her head she was sure would come out wrong.

Finally she just said it, "Lena, now that you know that I am Supergirl what is going to happen now?"

Lena put down the piece of pizza and looked at her directly in the eyes and said, "I fell for plain old Kara Danvers, the reporter. I just want to get to know you, and be with you. When I am with you I feel like the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders. Like I can just be myself; not a Luthor, not CEO of L-Corp, just plain old Lena. I don't care if you are Supergirl or not, your secret is safe with me  
I promise, I will take it to my grave if necessary."

Kara didn't even know what to say, she was so lucky to have this woman in her life. "Lena, in some ways I am so happy that you found out this way I don't have to keep any more secrets from you; it hurt me so much not to tell you everything. I mean now there is so much more I can talk to you about."

Lena smiled, god she was so cute when she babbled like this. Lena wanted nothing more than to sit here and listened to the cute blonde talk. But, there was one part that was gnawing at her insides. "Kara, you don't care that a Luthor knows your secret identity, I am sure that your friends and family can't be that happy."

Kara smiled and said, "I told you the first time that we met I believe in giving people chances and you have proved that you are an amazing woman time and time again. I am sure that Kal-El will not be thrilled about it, but I am sure that once he gets to know you he will see that you are nothing like your brother. Alex is fine with it, and Winn just thought it was funny that all of the tabloids are going crazy trying to figure out who Supergirl's lover is."

"Kal-el?"

"That is Superman's Krypotian name."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, maybe someday the next time he visits you can come meet him and he can see what an amazing person you are," Kara said smiling from ear to ear.

"But, I do have one question for you Lena. Where does this morning leave us, we are great friends but are we more than that now? We got interrupted right in the middle of things so I am not sure where we stand."

Lena smiled and leaned over to Kara and pulled her in close planting a fierce kiss on her lips. Kara responded in kind kissing her back; Lena bit down on her bottom lip gently as Kara moaned into the kiss. But, just as Kara was getting into it Lena pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Kara shook her head and said, "I think that I am going to need a better explanation then that Miss Luthor."

Lena smiled and pushed Kara onto her back on the couch and climbed on top of her, kissing her again. "Well, then I would be more than happy to explain it in greater detail, if you would like Miss Danvers."

Kara just nodded and Lena bent down and continuing kissing the young Kryptonian…


End file.
